You Don't Have To Try
by nanyyy
Summary: Piégés dans la pénombre, Zoro et Sanji découvrent qu'ils se sont fait enlevés. Pourquoi? Que va-t-il leur arriver? Et l'équipage, vont-ils les retrouver? (futur ZoSan) Love Love. /!\ Sujet délicat, âmes sensibles s'abstenir /!\
1. Chapter 1

**Univers :** _One Piece_

 **Auteur :** Drawinshe

 **Rating :** K~T (très sûrement M à venir !)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent paaaas merci Oda!

 **Note de l'auteur :** Salut la populace! Ça fait longtemps hein? Je sais je sais, j'ai encore une histoire en standby mais j'ai pas d'inspiii! D: Mais vous inquiétez pas que j'oublie pas hein! Bon, alors voici un début d'histoire que j'viens d'écrire à l'arrache juste là tout de suite, j'suis déf donc j'vous promets rien, et aussi j'ai pas relu parce que la flemme me possède. C'est juste un coup comme ça, que j'aimerais bien continuer en fait! Mais dîtes-moi si ça vous intéresse ou quoi, ou si y a des problèmes avec mon écriture qwq allez, bonne lecture!

 **Chapitre 1**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ce fut à cause d'une sensation glaciale et peu confortable, au niveau de ses poignets. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et heureusement pour ceux-ci la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Une fois bien conscient, il chercha quelques repères autour de lui, mais ses trouvailles se limitèrent à un sol froid et dur sur lequel il était assis, et ses mains et pieds enchaînés. Alors qu'il essayait de retrouver ses souvenirs, un bruit métallique attira son attention. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir bougé, il en déduit donc facilement qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Seule question dans son esprit désormais: qui était l'autre personne ? Était-ce un ami, un ennemi, un parfait inconnu ?

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? entendit-il, non-loin de lui. »

Légèrement confus, il réussit à comprendre que cette voix ne pouvait provenir que d'un certain nakama.

« Marimo ?

\- Love-Cook ? »

Tous deux soupirèrent doucement d'aise, étant heureux ni d'être seul, ni d'être en présence d'un ennemi.

Soudain, alors que le blond allait commencer à parler, tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche n'était qu'un gémissement de douleur.

« Oï, ça va ?

\- Ouais, 'fin je pense… Je crois que je suis blessé quelque part entre mon estomac et mes côtes.

\- C'est grave ?

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? railla-t-il. On est dans le noir, on sait pas pourquoi on est là, on sait pas ce qui s'est passé, on sait rien de rien et toi tu me demandes de détailler ma blessure ? J'suis pas Chop-

\- Oh, ferme-là, sourcil en vrilles.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé, tête d'algue.

\- Je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais me réjouir plus tôt que prévu de ta mort.

\- Hin hin. »

Le silence était retombé. Les deux garçons se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là, ils essayaient de reconstruire le puzzle de cette histoire.

Voilà ce qu'ils savaient : Ils étaient enchaînés, mauvais signe. Il n'y avait qu'eux ici, ils ne savaient donc pas ce qui était arrivé au reste de leurs compagnons. Ensuite, l'un d'eux était plus ou moins gravement blessé, ce qui prouve qu'un combat a eu lieu. Et pour conclure, ils étaient dans un endroit très peu chaleureux, et qui semblait dénué d'objets, seulement eux et leurs liens.

« Ça sent la merde tout ça. fit remarquer Zoro.

\- Non, tu crois ?

\- Oh, ta gueule. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts réfléchissait – ce qui était un bel effort de sa part- à un moyen pour les sortir de ce pétrin, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut de forcer comme un dégénéré sur ses entraves.

Sanji souffla, il savait d'ores et déjà que cela ne mènerait à rien.

« T'as une meilleure idée peut-être, crétin de Cook ?

\- Oui, attendre que quelqu'un fasse son apparition au lieu de perdre son énergie dans une utopie.

\- Tss. »

Soudain, un cliquetis se fit entendre à quelques mètres d'eux. Un visiteur…

* * *

Sur le Sunny, l'équipage était en stress.

Chopper faisait des allers retours entre plusieurs de ses compagnons, essayant de les soigner au plus vite.

Robin soignait le bras de Nami, ensanglanté, pendant que la rousse pestait contre leurs attaquants qui avait maintenant déguerpis, emportant deux personnages 'plus ou moins important dans l'équipage' – ce sont ses dires. Usopp se faisait traité en même temps que Franky par le petit renne, qui était dans tous ses états, alors que Brook était dans un coin, tentant de détendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu l'atmosphère avec un air de violon. Luffy était juste assis parmi ses nakamas, à peine blessé et semblant réfléchir sérieusement.

« Bordel mais ils auraient pas pu se défendre, aussi, ces deux crétins ?

\- Nami, Sanji était inconscient et Zoro s'était fait lier les jambes et bras avant de se faire assommer… protesta légèrement le médecin du bord.

\- Et alors ?! »

Ne voulant pas se faire battre à mort avec le bâton magique de la navigatrice, le renne préféra se taire et retourner à ses premières occupations. Après quelques instants, il annonça son verdict à ses blessés (rien de grave donc, les séquelles seraient très légères).

Robin proposa à tout le monde de s'installer dans la cuisine, et de réfléchir posément à la situation. Elle fit apparaître un bras qui tint la porte à tout le monde, et ils firent comme dit.

Des pas s'approchèrent d'eux, et un bruit de serrure se fit. Ils avaient laissés la porte principale ouverte, ce qui leur apportait un flot de lumière. Un homme, au centre, était bien mieux habillé et se tenait plus professionnellement que les deux autres personnes situés de chaque côté de lui. Ce fut sans étonnement que le 'chef' commença à parler :

« Alors, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

\- Ouais. Magnifique. Manquait plus qu'une petite couverture et un thé chaud et ç'aurait été parfait. rétorqua le bretteur.

\- On a un petit blagueur à ce que je vois. »

L'homme se rapprocha un peu et s'accroupit assez élégamment, pour un tel mouvement. On put distinguer quelques mèches noires tombants devant ses yeux d'un gris métallique, et il semblait imberbe. Il était plutôt beau gosse, aussi –tout détail à son importance.

« Alors, ici nous avons un homme aux cheveux verts, et un garçon au sourcil bizarre…

\- Laisse mon sourcil tranquille ! Et puis pourquoi cette algue mérite le titre 'd'homme' et moi 'de garçon' ? On a le même âge j'vous signale.

\- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous importuner. sourit-il. C'est juste que vous semblez bien plus androgyne que votre ami ici présent.

\- Dans ta gueule !

\- On t'a sonné toi ? Imbécile. râla le blond, envers l'autre qui riait.

\- Passons. Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

\- Nah. répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Eh bien, moi non-plus. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'expliquer votre présence. »

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'il disparut, avec ses deux acolytes n'ayant pipés mot, et claqua la porte, les laissant replonger dans l'obscurité.

« Il est bizarre.

\- Ouais. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Univers :** _One Piece_

 **Auteur :** Drawinshe

 **Rating :** K~T (M à venir)

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hellooo voici la deuxième partie de "You Don't Have To Try" (vous comprendrez pourquoi ce titre plus tard). En effet, ce chapitre est assez court mais boooon heiiiiiiin voilà x)

 **Chapitre 2**

Sur le navire, les dires fusèrent.

Tout le monde s'était installé autour de la table de la cuisine, et chacun donnait son avis à tort et travers. Certains disaient de foncer sans réfléchir à la trace de leurs nakamas, d'autres proposaient plutôt de rester en retrait en préparant un plan.

« Mais comment on peut prévoir quelque chose si on ne sait rien de leur situation ?

\- Chopper a SUUUUPA' raison sur ce coup.

\- Oui mais c'est déjà plus intelligent que de foncer tête baissée ! N'est-ce pas Robin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, navigatrice-san.

\- Et toi Luffy, tu proposerais quoi ? tenta Usopp, mais le capitaine ne répondit pas.

\- Luffy… ? »

Le garçon au chapeau de paille était resté silencieux depuis le début de la discussion. Il s'était assis dans un coin et regardait dans le vide, les bras croisés.

« Luffy, tu es le capitaine, on a besoin de toi là ! »

Mais aucun geste de la part de celui-ci, il semblait plongé dans ses plus profondes pensées. Ne recevant aucune réaction, les autres décidèrent de repartir dans leur débat.

Sanji commençait sérieusement à avoir faim. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela faisait depuis qu'il avait avalé quelque chose, mais sa salive ne lui suffisait plus. Son ventre gargouilla une énième fois, lorsque son compagnon de cellule décida de parler.

« J'en ai marre.

\- Quelle remarque constructive.

\- Tu pourrais pas te montrer un peu plus concerné ?

\- Non, j'ai faim là.

\- J'avais remarqué… Attends, je crois que quelqu'un arrive. »

Le bretteur avait bel et bien raison, car le même homme que tout à l'heure fit son apparition, seul cette fois.

« Bien, je crois savoir pourquoi vous êtes là, messieurs.

\- Ça te gênerait de nous expliquer ? On aimerait bien savoir, nous aussi.

\- En fait, blagueur-san, c'est simplement que quelques-uns de nos soldats pensaient que ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de la visite… Et ils avaient raison.

\- Comment ça, 'de la visite' ? questionna Sanji, sentant le mauvais coup venir.

\- Oh, tu comprendras bien assez tôt, mon petit blond… »

Alors qu'il était à la porte du cachot –pour ainsi dire-, le chef se retourna légèrement et précisa qu'il leur avait apporté à manger, avant de les laisser complètement seul.

En effet, pile entre le vert et le blond se trouvait une sorte de plateau, avec deux bouts de pain, une salade plus que douteuse, et un verre d'eau.

Comment avait-il fait pour l'amener si discrètement ?

« Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de manger ce qu'il nous donne... »

Que nenni, Zoro ! Sanji avait déjà commencé à engloutir son plat au milieu de sa phrase.

* * *

Les Mugiwaras s'étaient décidés à attendre le lendemain matin pour mettre le plan à exécution. Celui-ci était comme suit : improvisation. Ils chercheraient leurs compagnons, et verraient sur le moment. Combat en vue ? Pas de soucis, ils étaient prêts. Recherches à faire ? Ils avaient Robin. Besoin de réparation ? Usopp et Franky étaient là. Blessés ? Chopper ferait son boulot. Ils étaient prêts à secourir leurs amis, même s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de leur situation.

* * *

Zoro n'arrivait pas à dormir. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Lui-même en était choqué. La raison ? Il s'inquiétait pour Sanji. Sa blessure avait l'air d'empirer, et il haletait tellement fort que cela ne pouvait passer inaperçu.

Il avait besoin de soin, et ça devenait de plus en plus urgent à chaque seconde. Sanji avait déchiré sa veste, n'ayant plus qu'une chemise, pour essayer de se la nouer plus ou moins bien. Ne sachant pas précisément ce qu'il avait, et étant dans le noir, c'était dur de faire plus qu'un bandage avec les manches sur tout son haut de corps. Zoro ne lui avait aucunement proposé son aide, même si au fond, il l'aurait fait avec plaisir, ils étaient nakamas après tout. Mais le problème était le suivant, ils étaient aussi de très grands rivaux, et il savait très bien que le cook ne l'aurait jamais laissé le seconder, que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort importait peu, et le bretteur pensait pareillement de son côté. C'est pour cela qu'il le laissa se débrouiller. Ils avaient chacun leur fierté à préserver.

Malgré tout ça, cela n'arrangeait pas le problème du blond. Il souffrait de plus en plus, et il commençait à avoir la nausée.

« Tout va bien ? » Simple question, pourtant tout ce qu'il reçut en réponse fut un grognement.

Il avait déjà décidé d'abandonner toute conversation, lorsque l'homme aux yeux gris fit son apparition. Il leur demanda s'ils allaient bien sur un ton assez ironique, et remarqua le blessé.

« Ça ne va pas si bien que ça apparemment… »

Sanji n'eut pas la force de répondre, il se sentait déjà partir. Il fermait doucement les yeux, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva.

« Love Cook ? Oh, Love Cook! »

Mais rien n'y fit : Sanji s'était déjà évanoui.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, le blond se trouvait dans une grande pièce. Celle-ci faisait presque la taille d'un appartement; de grandes fenêtres se trouvait sur le côté gauche, ornées de rideaux rougeâtres rattachés sur eux-mêmes par des ficelles couleur or, le sol était en bois uni sombre -presque noir-, il y avait quelques tableaux sur les murs pâles, deux portes se trouvait dans deux des murs, et enfin un lit à baldaquin de deux mètres de largeur, où se trouvait Sanji.

Il essaya de se relever, lorsqu'il fut soudainement bloqué dans son geste : ses bras étaient rattachés au lit. Râlant, il fit de son mieux pour s'asseoir confortablement.

Quand il trouva une bonne position, il fit le point. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était marimo gueulant un de ses surnoms. Il découvrit aussi son torse bien mieux bandé que ce qu'il pensait avoir fait. En effet, c'était un vrai bandage médical qui faisait le tour de sa poitrine, et non plus les manches de son veston. Étonné, il se questionna sur le pourquoi on l'aurait proprement soigné. Effectivement, le blond ne voyait aucune raison pour laquelle on aurait pris le temps de le traiter. N'ayant pas le courage de réfléchir plus longtemps à ce sujet, il continua sa synthèse de lui-même. Donc, Sanji ne souffrait plus, on lui avait sûrement fait une anesthésie locale le temps de s'occuper de sa blessure. Cependant, sa tête le lançait toujours un petit peu. Malgré tout, il était heureux de ne plus avoir affaire avec la douleur insupportable.

Une seule question subsistait : où se trouvait-il, et pour quelle raison?

Faisant tourner cette interrogation encore et encore dans sa tête, il entendit un cliquetis venant de la porte se trouvant à droite de lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Univers :** _One Piece_

 **Auteur :** Drawinshe

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Alooooooooors... Oui je sais, ça fait un putain d'bail, j'ai fail à ma mission d'auteur. I'm sowy. J'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire; ma vie à la blinde changée depuis... Mais bon, ZoSan for life! En effet, ce chapitre est assez court, mais booooon heiiiiiiiin voilà... Anyway, bonne lecture! Ah et btw : ça commence à être chaud cacao dans ce chapitre, et genre heu bah pas dans l'genre cool. Vous verrez bien, on se retrouve en bas pour quelques petits éclaircissements. Beubye!

 **Chapitre 3**

Sanji entendit un cliquetis venant de la porte se trouvant à sa droite. Le chef fit son apparition, et s'avança près du lit. Il s'assit au bout de celui-ci. Il avait une petite valise à la main. Sanji n'osait pas parler, que pouvait-il bien dire ? L'homme ouvra son bagage qu'il avait précédemment posé sur le matelas, mais Sanji ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, le haut lui faisant face.

L'homme sourit. D'un sourire carnassier. Un sourire affamé. Un sourire angoissant… Et il lui dit quelque chose aussi. Quelque chose qui pouvait prendre mille et une tournures.

« On va s'amuser… »

* * *

Du côté de l'équipage, eh bien… Ils étaient en route. Vers où ? C'était la question. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de retrouver la trace de leurs attaquants, mais ça n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire en mer.

Ils continuaient, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, en espérant que leurs compagnons allaient bien.

* * *

« Tu dois sûrement te poser pleins de questions, en ce moment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- …

\- Eh bien ?

\- Oui, quelques-unes… répondit un Sanji plus qu'hésitant.

\- Aimerais-tu avoir des réponses ?

\- Je suppose… »

Le chef laissa apparaître un rictus sur son visage très masculin, avant de retirer tout l'attirail présent dans la boîte.

C'est là que le blond sut. Qu'il sut ce qui l'attendait. C'est là qu'il commença à avoir peur. À bouger, espérant briser ses liens. À trembler. À prier.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Zoro était laissé pour seul. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait son nakama, et s'il allait bien.

Après qu'il se soit évanoui, le chef avait pris Sanji telle une princesse dans ses bras, et avait dit au marimo qu'il allait bien s'occuper de lui. Parlait-il seulement de ses blessures ?

Non. Zoro n'était pas stupide, il savait ce qui allait arriver. Il priait seulement pour que cela ne soit pas aussi grave que ce qu'il s'imaginait. Certes, lui ne se gênait pas pour embêter et heurter son ami, mais justement, eux étaient amis au fond. Lui, le gars aux yeux gris, ne l'était pas. Il n'allait pas se gêner pour humilier le blond.

Pour la première fois, Zoro souhaita que Sanji soit avec lui, près de lui, en sécurité.

* * *

« Tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… Arrêtez… Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Trop tard, le chef, s'étant mis torse nu, s'avançait déjà vers le blond. Il dégageait une aura de prédateur, qui ne laisserait évidemment partir sa proie pour rien au monde.

Lorsque le chef fut situé au-dessus de Sanji, celui-ci ne quittant pas ses yeux métalliques, il l'embrassa durement. Aucune douceur, seulement un acte.

D'abord, le blond résista : il refusait la venue de l'autre dans sa cavité buccale, et bougeait sa tête dans tous les sens, histoire de faire déchanter son agresseur. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la force de celui-ci. En effet, il arrivait à immobiliser son visage en s'aidant seulement de ses mains. Et, malheureusement pour Sanji, c'était loin de s'arrêter à de simples baisers.

Le commandant commença à le déshabiller, sans jamais quitter ces lèvres voluptueuses. Après quelques minutes de résistance, le blond finissait en costume d'Adam.

Des larmes étaient apparues aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait déjà quelques bleus, causés par son entêtement, et il se sentait drainé de son énergie.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser m'amuser seul, quand même ?

\- Ta… Ta gueule… ! hoqueta-t-il. »

Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Franchement, il ne voyait pas. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant se limitait à subir. Subir cette humiliation, cette douleur futur, et fermer sa gueule pour ne pas souffrir plus que nécessaire.

Le chef commença à passer sa langue le long du torse du blond en partant du haut, et s'arrêta aux tétons. Il les suçota, les mordilla, les maltraita. Il le faisait gémir, contre son gré, ce qui le fit sourire contre la peau pâle.

L'homme fit marche arrière et revint attaquer la bouche de Sanji, lui suçant et mordant la lèvre inférieur si fort que quelques gouttes de sang commencèrent à perler sur le menton du blond. Il continua à remonter, atteignant son lobe, et lui fit subir le même sort.

Il lui glissait quelques mots par-ci par-là, lui expliquant ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Sanji n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il redoutait tellement ce qui allait suivre, il en avait déjà mal au ventre.

Il essayait de diriger son esprit vers d'autres pensées, en vain, lorsque son assaillant commença à porter ses mains vers une zone bien plus basse. Sanji décida de fermer les yeux et de se laisser faire, malgré sa peur, ses pleurs, et sa dignité blessée au plus haut point.

* * *

 **Alors les guys, dîtes-moi si mon écriture s'est ramollie depuis tout ce temps?**

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, ça va pas être chaud cacao avec consentement. Donc, âmes sensibles s'abstenir pour la suite!**

 **Chocolat, Yaois, Joints, blablabla allez love sex durex!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Univers :** _One Piece_

 **Auteur :** Drawinshe

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent paaaaaas

 **Note de l'auteur :** Heyooo! On se retrouve plus vite cette fois (trop de swag en moi, je sais, arrêtez de me lancer des fleurs voyons! En fait non continuez.) Voici donc la suiteuh

 **Chapitre 4**

L'ambiance chez les Mugiwaras n'était pas très joyeuse Nami était dans sa cabine, continuant à dessiner ses cartes. Franky et Usopp apportaient quelques améliorations au bâteau, sous les yeux de Chopper, tandis que Robin n'était pas loin d'eux, lisant un livre sur le pont. Luffy, pour sa part, était posté sur la proue du Thousand Sunny, les yeux rivés sur la mer (rêvant certainement de viande).

Soudain, un bruit ressemblant à un boulet de canon retentit non-loin du navire. Tous jetèrent un regard dans la direction d'où venait ce-dit bruit, puis, au fur et à mesure, ils aperçurent des navires inconnus s'approcher d'eux.

« - Les Marines ? demanda Nami, sortant de sa cabine.

\- Non, ce ne sont pas leurs voiles… Tout ce qu'on peut voir d'ici, c'est qu'il y a trois navires qui nous ont, apparemment, pris pour cible. répondit Robin, se levant de sa chaise longue.

\- SUUUUPEEER ! On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser un peu !

\- Je me demande s'ils ont de la viande… »

Sans prêter attention au fait que c'était la première fois, depuis l'enlèvement de leurs compagnons, que Luffy ouvrait la bouche, les Mugiwaras se mirent alors en position de combat, prêts à se défendre.

Après s'être occupé des deux premiers bâteaux, ils partirent en quête du dernier, qui fut un peu plus difficile à abattre. Non pas parce que les ennemis étaient plus forts, mais bien car la non-présence de deux de leurs camarades se faisait ressentir.

Alors qu'ils avaient fini de combattre, et étaient revenus sur le Thousand Sunny, Usopp prit la parole.

« - C'était qui ceux-là ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais- eh ! Ça serait pas une île là-bas ? s'écria Chopper, étant encore sous sa forme Heavy Point. »

Tous se mirent à la rambarde, et tentèrent d'apercevoir ladite île à travers toutes les poussières dû au combat.

« - Mais oui ! Ces navires viendraient donc de là ?

\- Je pense bien que ce soit le cas, navigatrice-san. Ils ont certainement dû croire qu'on voulait accoster, ou les attaquer.

\- Elle a pas l'air très sympa cette île… Ça ressemble à une prison ! J'suis sûr qu'ils ont même pas de viande !

\- Baka ! sortit Nami, tout en assénant un coup sur la tête du capitaine, malgré tout contente d'avoir retrouvé l'ancien Luffy.

\- C'est vrai que ça n'est pas très accueillant… Robin, tu connaîtrais cet endroit, par hasard ? questionna le petit renne, étant retourné à sa forme habituelle.

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien… Mais je propose que l'on s'approche un peu plus, histoire de découvrir la raison pour laquelle ils ne veulent pas de visiteurs. »

Usopp était déjà entrain de trembler de peur dans un coin du navire.

« - J-j-j-je cr-crois que je vais g-garder l-l-l-le navire en vous a-attendant…

\- Hors de question ! On y va tous. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'on trouvera un énorme trésor ! Il faudra bien plusieurs bras pour le ramener au bâteau ! rétorqua Nami, les yeux s'étant étrangement transformés en Berrys.

\- Et peut-être qu'avec chance, on trouvera cook-san et bretteur-san ? Peut-être sont-ils enfermés ici... Ou peut-être sont-ils déjà morts au fond de l'océan, déchiquetés en morceaux, leurs derniers souvenirs se réduisant à une douleur inimaginable. proposa Robin, très calmement.

\- Oïoïoï ! Arrête avec tes idées morbides ! Déjà que j'ai la maladie du 'je-suis-actuellement-incapable-de-bouger-un-seul-de-mes-membres-surtout-si-c'est-pour-aller-sur-cette-île', n'en rajoute pas une couche !

\- Moi, tant qu'il y a de la viande, je suis là ! »

Et c'est avec une conviction plus ou moins présente que l'équipage jeta l'ancre, et débarqua sur l'île.

* * *

Sanji avait honte. Il s'était abandonné à son agresseur, et son corps réagissait malgré lui aux caresses de celui-ci.

Il avait continué en descendant de plus en plus bas, arrivant doucement vers l'aine du jeune homme.

Les gémissements du blond commençaient à clairement se distinguer parmi ses pleurs, ce qui lui rajouta une couche d'humiliation.

Le chef afficha un sourire sadique, lorsqu'il empoigna sans douceur la verge de Sanji. De son autre main, il prit un anneau et la glissa tout le long de son membre pour la placer au début de celui-ci.

« - Qu-Qu'est-ce que… sorti difficilement Sanji.

\- Cet anneau t'empêchera de te libérer… coupa l'assaillant, vicieusement. »

Sans attendre de réaction, il commença à faire des gestes de va-et-vient, sans aucune douceur, sur la verge maintenant capturée.

Il amena une main vers l'antre du blond, et inséra directement un doigt. Sanji étouffa un cri de surprise dans sa gorge, lorsque le chef reprit la parole.

« - À peine un doigt, et je te sens déjà très serré… Tu sais, si tu ne te détends pas, la douleur n'en sera que plus grande. Je vais être gentil, et ne te prendrai pas à sec, pour cette fois… »

Après ces mots, il retourna violemment Sanji vers lui, et amena le visage du blond devant l'ouverture de son pantalon.

« - Enlève-le… avec ta bouche. »

Offusqué, mais décidé à obéir, n'ayant pas le choix, Sanji fit de son mieux pour détacher le bouton et faire coulisser la tirette de l'homme.

« - Bien, à présent, retire mon boxer. »

Sanji sentait déjà l'érection naissante en-dessous du vêtement. Il obtempéra, et se mit à prier pour que tout cela s'arrête.

« - Et maintenant… »

* * *

Zoro était laissé pour seul dans son cachot. Il avait bien eu de la visite de quelques subordonnés, mais tout ce qu'ils obtinrent serésuma à des crachats au visage et les mêmes phrases du marimo : 'Où est Sanji ?' et 'Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?'.

Tout à coup, il entendit des cris de soldats, et des bruits de pas retentissants dans les couloirs.

« - GOMU GOMU NO… »

'Luffy !' pensa Zoro, alors que les subalternes tombaient tous à terre. Une main sortit alors du mur, déverrouillant la porte de la pièce des cachots de l'intérieur. Usopp entra en trombes, criant le nom de Zoro et Sanji.

« - Oï ! Usopp ! Je suis là !

\- Zoro ! »

Le garçon au long nez appela alors ses camarades et tous rejoignirent l'emprisonné, Luffy mettant d'abord un autre ennemi à terre. Chopper brisa alors les barreaux de la prison du vert, y compris ses liens.

« - Tu vas bien ? s'enquerra Franky.

\- T'as trouvé la cuisine ? demanda Luffy.

\- Oui, je vais bien, merci. Et tu crois vraiment que j'avais que ça a foutre, de chercher la cuisine ?

\- Où est Sanji ? coupa Nami.

\- J'sais pas… répondit Zoro, massant ses poignets. Le chef l'a emmené avec lui, mais j'ai aucune idée de où. Il était fort blessé, aussi.

\- Aaaah ! Un médecin ! cria le renne.

\- C'est vous le médecin, Chopper-san. rétorqua Robin.

\- Mmh… Allons le chercher. Où sont tes sabres ? »

Zoro se mit à chercher ses katanas, après la remarque assez intelligente de la sorcière. Même si jamais il n'aurait oublié ses précieuses épées.

Il jeta un regard à la pièce, et les aperçu posées sur une chaise.

« - 'Sont vraiment cons… murmura-t-il, pour lui-même.

\- Bon, tout le monde est paré ? Let's go chercher la bouffe ! Ah, et Sanji aussi. »

Les Mugiwaras lâchèrent un soupir, et se mirent en route.

* * *

 **Et oui, je suis une peste et je vous ai coupé la scène du viol en plain milieu. Niahaha**

 **Allez, à la revoyure!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Univers :** _One Piece_

 **Auteur :** Drawinshe

 **Rating :** M (ah que oui oui)

 **Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent po. Oui, j'en pleure tous les soirs.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Rien à dire en particulier, amusez-vous! (Enfin, vu les circonstances de l'histoire ahem mais bon je sais qu'il y en a qui aime ça) Ah si en fait, je me suis pas relue parce que trop la flemme, sowy

 **Chapitre 5**

Sanji sentait déjà l'érection naissante en-dessous du vêtement. Il obtempéra, et se mit à prier pour que tout cela s'arrête.

« - Et maintenant… »

Le chef força le blond à mettre sa verge en bouche, et Sanji failli s'étouffer, face à la brutalité du mouvement. Mais alors qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se remettre de ce geste, il sentit une main dans ses cheveux, l'obligeant à faire des va-et-vient sur le membre de l'homme aux yeux gris.

« - Mmh… Ouais… grogna-t-il. Même ta bouche est serrée… rit-il. »

Alors que les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et prononcés, l'assaillant se retira complètement de la cavité buccale du blond, et re-rentra immédiatement, s'imposant dans la gorge de Sanji.

Instantanément, celui-ci commença à tousser de plus belle, bien que le membre, assez imposant, était encore dans sa bouche.

« - Je vois que tu n'as pas la gorge profonde… On va arranger ça. »

L'homme continua à forcer, empoignant toujours les cheveux du blond. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de s'étouffer, il n'arrivait pas à s'habituer au rythme imposé. Il avait mal, aussi. Sa gorge lui brûlait, il avait l'impression de ne plus respirer. Il voyait flou, à cause de ses yeux remplis de larmes. Pourtant, il obéissait aveuglément aux ordres silencieux qu'on lui ordonnait, ne voulant pas souffrir plus que nécessaire.

Tout à coup, le chef décida qu'il en avait eu assez. Il se retira, et obligea le blond à se mettre à quatre pattes, tête face à la tête du lit. Il flageolait déjà des jambes, apeuré de ce qui allait suivre.

Sans prévenir, il le pénétra d'un coup sec. Sani cria, pleura il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi s'acharner sur lui comme ça ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Tout ce qu'il souhaitait se résumait à se mettre en boule et disparaître de ce monde.

Le chef l'asséna de plusieurs coups de reins rapides, sans laisser le temps au blond de respirer. La douleur ne s'en faisait que plus grande, jusqu'au moment où l'homme toucha le point sensible. Sanji se cambra, cria, mais cette fois-ci, de plaisir, malgré lui. Pourtant, son assaillant ne s'en souciait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était un trou, rien à faire du plaisir de l'autre.

Après plusieurs va-et-vient plus violents les uns que les autres, il jouit à l'intérieur du blond. Il tomba légèrement vers l'avant, mais se rattrapa à l'aide de ses bras. Il se retira, enleva rapidement l'anneau toujours autour de la verge de son jouet. Il se leva et se rhabilla.

« - Bon coup. Je ne tarderai pas à revenir, le temps de croquer un bout. Après, c'est toi que croquer, à nouveau... fit l'homme aux yeux gris, affichant un sourire pervers. »

Sanji pleurait, à chaudes larmes. Il avait été abandonné sur le lit par son agresseur, qui était maintenant sorti de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il avait été utilisé, comme un chiffon, et le chef lui avait fait comprendre que c'était la première, mais pas la dernière fois qu'il allait se servir de lui.

Il fit du mieux qu'il put pour remettre au moins son caleçon, et il en profita pour s'analyser : il était griffé de partout, les bandages ayant été retirés en cours de route, des succions recouvraient son cou et son torse, se distinguant plus ou moins des bleus assainit durant l'acte. Il tremblait, aussi, mais il préféra ne pas y faire attention.

Sanji décida de se reposer, sachant qu'il ne pourrait fermer l'œil, trop occupé à se lamenter sur ce qui était arrivé, et ce qui allait suivre. Il appréhendait tellement son avenir.

Il se mit sous la légère couverture, posa sa tête sur un des coussins, et essaya de trouver une position aussi confortable que possible, en prenant en compte ses mains toujours enchaînées.

* * *

« - Où est ce putain de Love-Cook ?!

\- Tu t'attends vraiment à une réponse ? répliqua un Franky plus ou moins perdu.

\- Urusai… »

L'équipage des Mugiwaras avait décidé de se séparer en deux groupes : Luffy, Nami, Usopp et Robin & Franky, Zoro et Chopper. Le premier, ayant décidé de s'appeler 'Les Viandouilles' (devinez qui a décidé de ce nom), s'occupant du rez-de-chaussée, du premier et deuxième étage. Le deuxième, appelé donc 'Les Supa' ' (devinez encore) prit en charge le troisième, quatrième et cinquième étage. C'est qu'il était vraiment grand, ce bâtiment... En même temps, pas étonnant, puisque ledit bâtiment représentait toute l'île elle-même. De plus, les plafonds atteignaient facilement les dix mètres.

Courant dans les couloirs, défonçant des portes, et des soldats au passage, ils étaient en pleine recherche du blond disparu.

Les Viandouilles tombèrent alors, par hasard, dans un gigantesque bureau, situé au premier étage.

« - C'est quoi ça ? Toujours pas la cuisine ? s'apitoya Luffy.

\- Baka ! rétorqua Nami, décorant le capitaine d'une toute nouvelle bosse sur la tête. Ça doit être le bureau de quelqu'un d'important, vu l'espace et les objets de valeur présents. remarqua-t-elle, des yeux transformés (à nouveau, je sais) en Berrys.

\- Navigatrice-san a raison, je vois pleins de portraits d'un homme aux yeux gris sur les murs.

\- Soit c'est un ancêtre, soit cet homme s'aime énormément… Peu importe, je vous propose de déguerpir d'ici au plus vite ! Imaginez qu'il revienne ici… dit Usopp, les jambes tremblantes. Et puis, Sanji ! essaya-t-il de convaincre.

\- Non, d'abord on prend l'argent ! Et après Sanji.

\- Et la bouffe ! nouveau coup sur la tête du capitaine, faisant apparaître une bosse… sur l'ancienne bosse. »

Alors que Robin faisait le tour de la pièce, elle remarqua un nom placé à l'avant du bureau, comme pour signifier un titre : 'Chef Haiiro'. Alors qu'elle était en plein dans ses pensées, ses amis lui firent signe pour s'en aller, Nami ayant vidé le bureau de tout ce qui brillait.

* * *

L'autre groupe était maintenant au cinquième et dernier étage. Jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient rien trouvé, mis à part des soldats prêts à découdre, mais trop faibles pour faire face aux Supa'.

Franky ouvra une énième porte, et, s'apprêtant à le refermer comme toutes les autres, il vit une mèche blonde dépasser d'une couverture.

« - Oï ! Je crois que je l'ai retrouvé ! »

Zoro et Chopper accoururent auprès de leur nakama en slip, et ils rentrèrent tous en trombes dans la chambre plus que spacieuse. Ils remarquèrent des objets assez… eh bien, disons-le, sexuels, dans la salle. Tels que du lubrifiant, et un anneau en silicone. Ils virent aussi que des chaînes semblaient être reliées du lit à Sanji, mais personne ne releva.

Sachant déjà pertinemment ce qui était arrivé, mais trop obstiné à ne pas y croire, la tête vert s'approcha lentement de la pièce maîtresse : le lit. Il retira doucement la couverture, ayant compris que le blond s'était endormi.

Il ne bougea plus. Plus d'un poil, trop choqué par sa vision. Ses nakamas, se demandant le pourquoi de la non-réaction de leur ami, s'approchèrent pour jeter un œil. Eux non-plus, ne firent plus aucun mouvement. À leurs yeux s'offraient un Sanji blessé, recroquevillé sur lui-même, s'étant visiblement endormi en pleurant.

Tout à coup, celui qui était scruté bougea légèrement. Doucement, ses paupières vacillèrent, et ses yeux rouges s'offrirent à ses nakamas.

« - L…Les gars ? »

* * *

 **Vuala vuala, je suis très merdique au niveau des lemons, surtout que ça c'est un viol, et que c'est la première fois que j'en fais un oops.**

 **Mais anyway, l'important de l'histoire se déroulera après ça. Mais il fallait que Sanji soit victime d'un viol, et j'me voyais mal vous faire "Sanji s'était fait violé il y a quelques temps (...)" voilà j'aimais pas trop l'idée de vous lâcher ça comme ça oklmus x)**

 **Et vous avez vu? Je suis tellement gentille que je vous ai lâché 3 chapitre en une semaine! Mais vous habituez pas trop, ça va pas continuer très longtemps, je me connais XD**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos avis via les reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir ^^**

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu, ah que beubye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Univers :** _One Piece_

 **Auteur :** Drawinshe

 **Rating :** M

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, merci Odaaaa

 **Note de l'auteur :** Rien de spécial à dire, voici la suite!

 **Chapitre 6**

Quand Sanji se réveilla, il se trouvait sur le lit de l'infirmerie du Sunny Go. Il essaya immédiatement de se relever, mais ses membres endoloris l'en empêchèrent. Surpris, il analysa son corps, et vit les blessures évidentes qui le recouvraient. Le blond se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante au bas des reins fit son apparition. Alors, il se rappela de tout. De tous les détails, de son humiliation, aux raisons pour lesquelles il était couvert de ces traces. Chopper entra alors dans la pièce.

« - Oï Sanji ! Tu as repris conscience ! se réjouit-il, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, seulement un regard vide. »

La porte ayant été laissée grande ouverte, les membres de l'équipage furent intrigués et apparurent dans la pièce.

« - Sanji ! Tu es réveillé ! Tu vas pouvoir nous faire de la viande ! »

Luffy fit le seul à parler, les autres étant bien conscients de ce qui était arrivé au blond, et ne voulant pas l'oppresser. Celui-ci les regardait un à un, et sans prévenir, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne pipait mot, et se contentait de laisser simplement couler l'eau sur son visage.

« - Sanji… Ça-Ça va ? s'enquit Franky. »

Le blond tenta de répondre, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un bruit étouffé.

« - Ah oui, tu n'auras plus de voix pendant un certain moment. précisa le médecin du bâteau. »

Le cuisiner le questionna du regard, comme pour demander 'pourquoi ?'.

« - À cause de… Tu sais bien… fit le renne, assez gêné. »

Sanji ne sembla pas comprendre, puis tilta. 'Gorge profonde', hein… Son visage se crispa sous la colère, et il décida de se lever, comme pour prouver, aux autres et à lui-même, qu'il allait bien, mais tout ce qui résulta de ce geste fut un blond au sol.

Nami tenta alors de s'approcher du cuisiner, pour l'aider, mais Zoro l'en empêcha. Il savait très bien que le blond ne pourrait supporter de passer pour une 'victime', surtout aux yeux d'une femme, et encore plus ceux de Nami, ou Robin. La rousse jeta alors un regard confus au bretteur, mais le visage de celui-ci lui fit comprendre. Elle se recula, et les membres de l'équipage regardèrent alors Sanji en biais, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop observer (bien qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets).

« - Sanji, tu devrais te reposer… conseilla Usopp.

\- Reprends d'abord des forces, cook-san.

\- C'est vrai, tu ne dois pas être en supa' forme…

\- Mais, viande… »

Sanji ne réagit pas. Il se contenta de rester au sol, la tête baissée. Il avait honte de donner cette image de lui à ses nakamas. Ceux-ci remarquèrent alors que le blond tremblotait, malgré le fait qu'il ne semblait plus verser de larmes.

Tout à coup, il se mit sur ses deux jambes, tant bien que mal, et sortit de la pièce. Le blond boîtait, et pas qu'un peu, mais il fit quand même son chemin jusqu'à la rambarde. Il se tint à celle-ci, et vomit ses tripes par-dessus bord. Les Mugiwaras, l'ayant suivi, assistèrent à la scène, et se contentèrent de rester spectateurs, bien qu'ils étaient fortement inquiets pour leur ami.

Le blond continua à expulser tout ce que contenait son estomac, et après quelques minutes, il se releva, et se laissa glisser contre la rambarde. Il fit alors un signe de quelqu'un qui fumait, et ses nakamas tiltèrent immédiatement. Franky fut envoyé pour aller chercher un paquet de cigarettes, et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Il donna ledit paquet, et un briquet au fumeur, avant de s'éloigner.

Sanji s'en alluma une, et inhala profondément la première bouffée. Cela faisait une éternité depuis qu'il avait eu une dose de nicotine, et il était fortement en manque, bien que, vu les événements, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser.

Alors que le blond remplissait ses poumons sans jeter un regard à ses nakamas, ceux-ci furent demandés de s'éloigner et de retourner à leurs occupations par Chopper, histoire de le laisser respirer.

Sanji resta à la même place pendant plusieurs heures. Il n'avait jeté un regard à aucun de ses amis et se contentait de laisser ses yeux divaguer dans le vide. Son paquet, qui était maintenant vide, avait été lancé quelque part sur le pont. Les membres de l'équipage semblaient continuer leur routine, bien qu'ils s'inquiétaient de plus en plus pour le blond à chaque fois qu'ils remarquaient qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

L'heure du dîner allait arriver dans une bonne heure, mais personne n'avait osé demander au cuisiner de faire son métier. Pourtant, c'est avec surprise que Sanji fit de son mieux pour se mettre sur ses deux jambes, à l'aide de la rambarde, et claudiquer jusqu'à son antre. Franky, Zoro, et les deux filles du navire l'avait suivi des yeux sur son chemin, sans intervenir.

« - Oï… Il ne devrait pas préparer à manger, il est déjà assez mal en point … fit Franky.

\- C'est vrai, mais on ne va pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut. protesta Nami.

\- Navigatrice-san a raison, on devrait le laisser agir comme il l'entend.

\- Mmh. sortit le marimo.

\- Zoro, tu ferais peut-être bien d'aller lui parler.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça, la sorcière ?

\- Parce que tu étais avec lui, lors de votre enlèvement…

\- Et ?

\- Et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que tu devrais discuter avec lui. rétorqua la rousse, alors qu'elle regardait ses deux amis qui acquiescèrent intensément.

\- Pff… Ero-cook ne voudra jamais. Le seul moyen de communication qu'on a, c'est se battre. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'irais lui dire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ? commença à s'énerver Nami.

\- Mais eh oh, j'suis pas psy moi ! Tout le monde sait que tout ce que je pourrais faire pour le réconforter, c'est lui donner un peu de mon saké, ou une bagarre en bonne et due forme. Et, à moins que je me trompe, il est en état pour aucun des deux.

\- Zoro, vas-y. fit sèchement Nami.

\- Non. C'est pas parce que j'étais avec lui alors qu'on était dans le cachot que ça fait de moi la personne idéale pour parler avec lui. Et puis, franchement, vous pensez vraiment qu'il va vouloir m'écouter ? Il va juste me balancer une bouteille d'alcool à la gueule et me jeter dehors. Bien que ça me va aussi… Zoro avait chuchoté la dernière phrase, histoire de ne pas énerver encore plus la sorcière.

\- Zoro, tu la fermes et tu y vas ! Je m'en fous de ce que tu lui dis, mais tu vas aller dans cette putain de cuisine, et faire ton boulot.

\- D'où c'est mon boulot ?! Vous êtes tous complètement chtarbé, je vous dis et vous redis que c'est inutile que j'y aille ! Vous avez cas y aller vous-même, puisque vous êtes ses si précieuses mellorines !

\- Oh, serais-tu jaloux, bretteur-san ?

\- Quoi ! MOI, jaloux, pour ce pervers au sourcil handicapé ?! Mais vous avez craqué ! J'vais vous prouver que je suis pas jaloux, j'vais y aller, MOI, lui parler ! Parce que MOI j'ai des couilles ! »

Et Zoro partit en direction de la cuisine. Robin regarda Nami en souriant mesquinement, et la rousse lui rendit le même sourire. Il lui avait fallu d'une phrase pour qu'il pète un câble, et en plus, c'est à peine s'il y avait du sens à ses déblatérations… Toujours aussi naïf, cette algue.

Finalement, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la suite. Bien entendu, Robin fit apparaître un oeil et une oreille dans la cuisine.

« - Oï, Love-cook. »

Sanji se retourna vers la porte, d'où la voix venait. Il le regarda d'un air de dire 'Qu'-est ce que tu veux encore, marimo ?' Zoro avait entendu son surnom dans les yeux rouges du blond, c'est pour dire. Mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta d'aller chercher une bouteille de rhum dans la réserve et s'assit sur une des chaises.

« - J'dois t'parler. »


End file.
